The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many wireless communication systems use multiple transmit antennas and receive antennas and are modeled as multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems. MIMO systems can increase throughput by transmitting multiple streams over multiple transmit antennas. Examples of MIMO wireless communication systems (hereinafter MIMO systems) include wireless fidelity (WiFi) systems, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) systems, Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and so on.
In MIMO systems, transmitters may generate multiple streams using one or more channel encoders. For example, in WiMAX MIMO systems using two transmit antennas, transmitters may generate two streams using one channel encoder. In LTE MIMO systems using two transmit antennas, transmitters may generate two streams using two channel encoders.
Receivers of most wireless communication systems typically use cyclic redundancy check (CRC) codes to detect errors at physical layer (PHY) or medium access control (MAC) layer. For example, CRC codes are used to determine whether received packets are decoded correctly. Additionally, receivers may use successive interference cancellation (SIC) when multiple streams are generated using multiple channel encoders.